Uprising
Uprising is the 30th episode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Summary The Battle Force 5 is at another Battle Zone, but Stanford detests it because of the smell. Then Agura locates the Battle Key and the BF5 are in pursuit. Unfortunately, the Vandals were also in the Battle Zone at the time and went after the key. Just as Vert and Kalus were about to grab the key, another force slipped by unnoticed. *''Kalus: Clever trick, subspecies! But I'll take that key!'' *''Vert: Yeah, that would be a good trick, 'cause I don't have it!'' Then Kalus wonders who has the key and then Grimian introduces himself, and the BF5 realized that things could get ugly, so Vert organized the team into flanks and pursued them, but they couldn't beat Grimian, and the Vandals got away with the Battle Key. Back on Vandal, Krocomodo, Hatch, and Sever compliment Grimian for his mastery on the battlefield. Then Kalus tells them to stop groveling over Grimian. *''Grimian: Aren't you forgetting something?'' *''Kalus: If it's a thank you you're waiting for, you'd best not hold your breath, ape!'' *''Grimian: I don't want your gratitude, I want your position!'' It is then that Kalus gets angry at Grimian for questioning his leadership and Grimian replies that it is EXACTLY what he is doing, and he challenged Kalus to Kio Hakoko, the ancient Vandal battle ritual to determine who the leader of the Vandals will be. Meanwhile, back on Earth, the BF5 is trying to locate the Battle Key, but they instead run into Zeke. On Vandal, the Kio Hakoko ritual is still taking place and Grimian is winning, but in the end, it is Grimian who proved victorious. *''Kalus: Huh! I'm not afraid! Get on with it!'' *''Grimian: And let you go out a hero? I think not! I'd prefer you to spend the rest of your life in shame!'' As Kalus wanders through the jungles of Vandal, he hears Grimian's words echo in his mind, and he vows to take back leadership of the Vandals. Then the BF5 (save for Stanford and Zoom, who were staying behind on Earth to defend it), went to the Hub to have a Battle Key reprogrammed with the coordinates of Planet Vandal, then Vert and the others headed for Vandal. Meanwhile, Kalus challenged Grimian to a rematch, and as Battle Force 5 arrived, Kalus and Grimian were still fighting. Then Agura, Sherman and Spinner fused together the Tangler and Buster to form the SmashClaw, and then Vert stole back the Key from Grimian, and then Grimian and Kalus continued their battle, and when Kalus aimed his crossbow at Grimian, Grimian grabbed for his weapon, only to find it doesn't work, and with that, Kalus won. Krocomodo and Sever told Kalus to finish off Grimian. *''Kalus: No, I have better plans for you! I could finish you off like a common war swine, but I'd rather see you live in the shadows of my greatness... in shame! I hereby appoint you to my second in command.'' *''Grimian: Thank you, O merciful one!'' *''Krocomodo: You're making him second-in-command?'' *''Kalus: A wise one once taught me, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'' Later that night, Grimian is seen talking to Krytus about his failed attempt to seize power over the Vandals and attempts to blame it on him, but Krytus states that he had nothing to do with Grimian's failure. Key Events *The SmashClaw debuts. *Grimian is appointed as second in command to the Vandals. Fusions SmashClaw Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Character of the Day episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2